Maester Giles Dryland
Biographical Information Full Name: '''Maester Giles Dryland '''Age: '''72 '''Alias: '''The Nameless '''Other Titles: '''Lord of Brimstone, Lord of House Dryland. '''Alegances: '''The Realm, House Drallion, House Dryland (in that order) '''Heir: '''None '''Marital status : Bachelor Player: '''Matt Martin Appearance and Character Giles is a very old man, however in quite good shape despite his age, he has been known to act older and more decrepit than he actually is if he feels that it will help him get what help he needs to get things done. He is completely without tact and has often been known to have 'horrible bedside manner' in his treatment of his patients. That being said, his skills at healing are without equal. His appearance is that of an old man, with a head full of salt and pepper hair, with deep creases and wrinkles over his face, as if he has spent a life in the sun. He occasionally walks with a cane and wears the robes and chains of his position. History It is said that Giles was the youngest son of the infamous Dryland family. '''House Dryland is an (mostly) extinct noble house from Dorne who ruled as the Kings of the Brimstone from Hellgate Hall. Lucifer Dryland, the last of his line, was one of the six defeated kings sent to the Wall by Nymeria and Lord Uller. Nymeria made common cause with Lord Uller of Sunspear, whose lands were meagre compared to those of the various Dornish kings. On the day she wed Mors, Nymeria had her fleet burned to affirm that the Rhoynar could not return to Essos. With Nymeria's vast host joined to their strength, the Ullers were able to unite the entire peninsula of Dorne in "Nymeria's War". The campaign of Nymeria and Ullers to conquer Dorne took years to accomplish, as they had to defeat numerous lords and petty kings in succession. By war's end Nymeria had sent six self-styled kings to the Wall: Yorick Yrownood, Vorian Dayne,Garrison Fowler, Benedict Blackmont, Albin Manwoody and Lucifer Dryland. The fortress of Sunspear was made capital of Dorne, and House Uller has ruled ever since. During the war, Giles was sent to the Maester's Citadel by his father, Lucifer Dryland, to avoid any fights over succession between him and his brothers. This ultimately became a moot point as years later, Nymeria began her war and managed to kill all of Giles' brothers in combat (bar Lucifer who she sent to the wall). Giles applied himself to studying all that he could in his time at the Citadel. He quickly became a Maester and was assigned to serve as the Maester to House Drallion. He has been in service to the family for 30 years, during which time he has managed to further his learning and become an advisor to Rylo Drallion in matters of war, medicine, history and alchemy. Recent Events * The houses of the Dorne are currently being taken by, Queen Nymeria, who forged a marriage alliance with Lord Mors Uller of Sunspear and with his support has conquered almost the entire peninsula. Meanwhile the Riverlands to the north are being claimed by other houses and with them the spoils and prestige such land can garner thus the queen has sent House Drallion to establish a keep there in hopes of further good relations with the rest of Westerous or if not an understanding on who the Roynish are and where they stand. * Recently Giles found out that his brother had a bastard named Amon Sands. Amon had taken over House Dryland in the absence of an established member of the Dryland family. Giles has stayed in contact with Amon in order to make sure that the family doesn't provoke more war with Nymeria, or vice versa. * Amon Sands is given a title and lands by Queen Ellaria, he is now known as Amon Dryland, Lord of Highheart. Known Areas of Study Giles can often be found in his study or labratory, trying to push the limits of science and himself. He is known to be a master of the following fields of study and hold their corresponding chain links: * Silver - Medicine and Healing * Iron - Warcraft * Black iron - Ravenry * Lead - Poison * Copper - History, Heraldry and Legends Areas of Study that Maester Giles is still trying to increase his skills at are: * Gold - Money and Accounting * Bronze - astronomy * Steel - construction * Electrum - astrology * Pale steel - smithing * Valyrian steel - "the higher mysteries" (i.e. magic) Quotes Quotes By Quotes About Conversations Rumours *That he never actually took his Maester's Oath, somehow getting the Arch-Maester's to agree to his Maester-ship without swearing to hold no land and father no children. Rumours run rampant! *That he actually knows a great deal of magic, but has sworn never to use it because of the name of his family. *That his brother was killed and eaten by a group of Ironborn Family *Lucifer Dryland (At the wall) *Amon Dryland - Previously known as Amon Sands (Given a title and lands by Ellaria) *Virgil Dryland (Missing, presumed dead) *Beatrice Dryland (Missing, presumed dead) *Drake Dryland (Deceased) Category:Signature Characters